


Art for "Man is the warmest place to hide"

by Hanni Bunny Lecter (carrionofmywaywardson)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Body Horror, Hannibal Big Bang, Horror, M/M, NBC Hannibal Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/Hanni%20Bunny%20Lecter





	

**My art for FourthAxis' story,["Man is the warmest place to hide"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8103883/chapters/18571834), which can be read here! I'm so happy I was lucky enough to grab this beautiful story and meet my new best friend ;D**

([Art on tumblr](http://hanni-bunny-lecter.tumblr.com/post/150732688825/after-the-incident-in-hannibals-kitchen-that-left))

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
